


Семнадцать, двадцать три, сорок четыре

by Victoire1708



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Элио семнадцать, когда он впервые сталкивается с Оливером.





	Семнадцать, двадцать три, сорок четыре

Элио семнадцать, когда он впервые сталкивается с Оливером. Он юн, неопытен и чертовски наивен. Он знает, что все это не навсегда, что они не навсегда, но старается об этом не думать. Он садится за клавиши и вливает в них всю мощь первого настоящего чувства к другому мужчине. Он еще не догадывается, сколько произведений напишет об этом лете. Элио семнадцать, и он знает, ничто не вечно. Знает, но отказывается верить.

***

Элио двадцать три, когда он встречает Ани. Милая, добрая, солнечная Ани напоминает ему желтый одуванчик, растущий у дороги и ласково улыбающийся каждому бросившему на него взгляд прохожему. Теплая, нежная, мягкая, Ани окружает его ароматом весенней свежести и легкости. Она дарит ему давно желанное спокойствие, и он с благодарностью окунается в эти новые для него ощущения тихой радости и умиротворения.

И если иногда у него сводит скулы от желания почувствовать на себе палящие лучи жаркого летнего солнца, вдохнуть поглубже горячий воздух и подставить лицо под властные порывы беспечного ветра, то об этих мгновениях его слабости никому знать не нужно.

***

Элио двадцать пять, когда он решает, что лгать себе он больше не может, и двадцать девять, когда он окончательно в этом убеждается. Он собирает вещи, покупает билет и отправляется домой. Родители встречают его тепло, но в их глазах он видит все невысказанные сомнения и вопросы. Которые, впрочем, так никто и не задает.

Днем он бродит по городу, купается в озере и вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает. Чтобы вечером сесть за старенькое фортепиано и начать перебирать стертые временем клавиши, наполняя стены дома тихими переливами давно прошедшего лета.

И если изредка по ночам его подушка становится влажной, то этого никто не видит.

***

Элио сорок четыре, когда он встречает Оливера во второй раз. Он не сразу его узнает: годы не щадят никого. Он выходит из магазина и как обычно невольно бросает взгляд в сторону их кафе. И замирает. Потому что там, за столиком (другим столиком, не их столиком), сидит мужчина, так похожий на его Оливера. Седые виски и небольшая борода почти заставляют его поверить, что ему чудится, что это лишь игра света да давняя тоска, но затем мужчина вдруг широко улыбается и начинает громко хохотать. И сомнения развеиваются. Это Оливер. Но уже не его Оливер.

Потому что напротив него сидит милая брюнетка в широкой шляпе и светлой улыбкой на губах, а между ними еще двое — светловолосая девочка лет одиннадцати и темноволосый молодой человек, явно студент. И если девочку еще можно принять за кого-то другого, то парень не оставляет никаких сомнений — в десятке метров от него сидят дети Оливера. И его жена.

Он не знает, чего ему хочется больше в этот момент: подойти и посмотреть в глаза тому, чьего возвращения ждал всю жизнь, или развернуться и бежать, бежать, бежать, пока не откажут ноги, пока не начнет задыхаться от разрывающего изнутри горя и боли застарелой обиды. На то, что не остался. На то, что приручил и бросил как нечто глупое, неважное, ненужное. На то, что сдался и не захотел стать сильным ради них обоих. На то, что ушел.

И на то, что вернулся. Вернулся сюда, к месту, где все началось и где все кончилось, сюда, где когда-то давно, летом 83 года, научил любви глупого, неопытного мальчишку. Вернулся и привез с собой все то, ради чего уезжал. Ради чего так решительно отказался от подаренного ему робкого сердца.

Глупого сердца глупого мальчишки.

Который так и не смог его позабыть.

Который так долго его ждал. И дождался.

Хотя и не стоило.

Он еще раз обводит глазами смутно знакомые, но такие любимые черты и делает решительный шаг вперед, в сторону ближайшей от него улочки, и подальше от располагающегося на площади кафе.

— Оливер! — раздается у него за спиной голос соседки и близкой подруги.

Обернувшись, он оказывается лицом к лицу с Николь, и невольно бросает взгляд в сторону кафе. И вздрагивает. Потому что оттуда на него пристально смотрят. С трудом отводя глаза, он переключает свое внимание на стоящую перед ним женщину, всеми силами пытаясь не выдать бьющую его дрожь:

— Николь, черт, ты что, уже вернулась? Я думал, ты пробудешь в Марселе еще как минимум неделю.

— Я тоже так думала, но было настолько скучно, что я решила там не задерживаться. И вообще, Марсель без тебя такой сееерый, Ооооли — дурашливо тянет Николь, зная, как сильно его раздражают ее попытки подражать глупым манерным дамочкам.

Чего подруга предугадать не может, так это того, что он дернется всем телом, услышав собственное имя.

— Оли, ты в порядке?

На лице ни намека от сверкающей всего секунду назад улыбки.

— Я, да, я в порядке, — он запинается, чувствуя, как под чужим (родным) взглядом от лица отливает кровь.

Он не готов.

Только не здесь и не так. Не сейчас.

Никогда.

Он набирает в легкие воздуха, затем медленно выдыхает и поднимает глаза на столик за спиной Николь.

Оливер успел подняться. Не отрывая взгляда от полного удивления и узнавания, и еще чего-то такого, чего он совсем не готов видеть, лица Оливера, он четко и уверенно резко дергает головой. И уже собравшийся шагнуть к нему Оливер замирает.

Он едва слышит не понимающую что происходит Николь, когда, с усилием отведя от Оливера глаза, берет ее под руку и аккуратно подталкивает в сторону ведущей домой улочки. Подруга не сопротивляется, позволяя увести себя с нагретой солнцем площади.

Глупое сердце гулко стучит в ушах.

Они почти достигают конца площади, когда он не выдерживает и оборачивается.

Оливер все еще стоит на месте, с силой вцепившись в край стола. Испуганный голос его жены бьется над почти пустой площадью мелкой дрожью. Но Оливер словно не слышит, неотрывно смотря на него.

И впервые за долгие годы он чувствует себя целым.

Настоящим.

Николь несильно дергает его за руку, и он понимает, что ему пора. Им пора попрощаться.  
Он едва слышно вздыхает и безмолвно шепчет лишь одно слово: «Элио».

Он видит, как дергается рука, прежде чем безвольно повиснуть, и видит в этом жесте все то, что рвется изнутри него самого. Желание дотронуться, провести кончиками пальцев по дорогому лицу, даря столь нежную, столь нужную ласку. Желание прикоснуться к солнцу.

Он щурится, даже не пытаясь вытереть бегущие по лицу слезы. И скорее ощущает, ловит в легком наклоне головы, нежели видит, давно привычное, но такое сладкое, слетающее с любимых губ «Оливер».

Элио сорок четыре, когда он в последний раз видит Оливера. Но когда он отворачивается и, приобняв обеспокоенную Николь, начинает шагать в сторону дома, он вновь ощущает себя семнадцатилетним.

Юным, неопытным и все еще чертовски влюбленным.


End file.
